SERIAL KILLER AT LARGE
by raven131211
Summary: a serial killer is on the lose. who will survive and who will die? not really good at summaries. srry dont have a beta :' inukag R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This is my frist fanfic ever hope u like it

* * *

Kagome walked in the house and saw her grandpa was reading the news paper she walked over and read the big headline "Mysterious killer on the prowl" 

"What happen grandpa"?

"ahh some sicko murdered a male there were like 5 slashes on the victim all over his body"

"like where"?

"well like the victims throat was slit and there were slashes all over the body on his chest there's a big slash on his chest from his top left shoulder all the way down to his right hip"

"holey shit how can someone do that?"

"I don't know the person is sick I tell ya SICK!"

Kagomes mom "supper time"

Kagome"alright im hungry"

**After supper**

"that was a really good supper mom"

"thanks kagome"

"well im going to bed im tired"

"ok"

kagome went up to her room and laid on her bed and eventually fell asleep.

Kagome was sleeping and a shadow was just outside of the window. The figure slowly opens the window the window starts to jam. The dark figure silently enough not to wake kagome slams open the window when the window is fully open he crept in the room, kagome still sleeping unaware of the danger that lurked in her very room. Grandpa barges in and wakes kagome and scares the dark figure the person runs away and kagome is wondering what went on.

Grandpa "get out. GET OUT! AND STAY THE FUCK OUT!"

"Huh what's happening?"

"Somebastard was in here a couples of minutes ago but I chased him out. Son of a bitch"

"Did you see his face?"

"how was i? i scared the living shit out of him he probably shit him self"

"oh. who do u think it was?"

"how am i susposed to know? im not a fortune teller"

"oh"

"but just to play it safe im going to lock every thing up and to make sure it wasn't anything after the scared jewel shard im going to say a prayer to keep any one from coming in any window."

"ok"

"Good night kagome"

"Goodnight"

kagome couldnt sleep anymore after some one came in

* * *

Kagome was walking to school when she saw inuyahsa 

"Inuyahsa wait!"

"Huh!"

"Wait inuyahsa"

"Oh hey kagome how are u?"

"Oh not bad just a little tired andfreaked out that's all"

"Freaked! what happened?"

"Well I was sleeping and a some one crept into my room but gramps chased him out before he could do anything"

"Do u know who it was?"

"No gramps couldn't see him he probably shit himself because my gramps scared him"

"Damn if I catch him I will KILL HIM!"

"good luck theres a lot of people in the world"

"eventually i'll find him"

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Were going to be late for school!"

"Hey get on my back I'll take use both there"

"Ok"

"ready just let me know when .. AHH!"

"QUIT YOURFUCKING SCREAMING!"

"WELL I TOLD U TO LET ME KNOW WHEN UR ABOUT TOTAKE OFFSO I DONT FALL OFF!"

"WELL NEXT TIME BE READY!"

"Well I know how I can get u back"

"Whaat... You wouldn't"

"who ever said I was going to say it right now?"

"Well here we are get to class before the bell rings"

"Bye see you after school inuyasha"

"K bye"

**After school**

"hey sango"

"oh hey kagome. How are u?"

"good u?" kagome didn't really want to tell sango what happened last night because she didn't want to get her worried more than she already is.

"not bad just a little freaked bye the serial killer around here. Did u read the article?'

"I didn't but my grandpa did he said that the victim was a male and he had a big slash from his left top shoulder down to his right hip and his throat was slit and there were slashes all over his back"

"yeah I read that about that too"

"so what did u do yesterday sango?"

"ah nothing went on the computer talked to miroku on the computer nothing really interesting. What did u do?"

"ahh came home talked to gramps about the murder had supper then went to bed"

Then sango notice that Kagomes face went pale like she saw a ghost

"what's wrong kagome?"

"well I didn't want to tell because I didn't want you to be more worried more than u are now. But when I was sleeping someone crept through my window and was in my room but gramps scared the living sit out of him and me as well he ran away before we could see his face."

"Did he hurt u?"

"No? gramps scared the fuck out of him"

"K good. Do u think it was the serial killer?"

"I don't know but next time he'll probably make sure that every one is asleep"

"how did he scare him?"

"he just barged in and told him to get the fuck out"

"Well I got to go sango bye"

"Bye kagome"

Kagome was walking down the street she hears a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Well that's all for now I should get the second chapter up real soon so please R&R 

hope this turns out to be what i want it to be


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"what the hell!"

She walks into to a park and sees a dead body laying there on its stomach.

She walks up to the body and then she realizes who the victim is

"h…hojo?"

kagome crouches down and starts to cry

"kagome!"

"huh?"

"oh inuyasha"

"kagome are u alright?"

"yeah...I just heard a scream and I came here and I found hojo dead on his stomach. You heard the scream to?"

"yeah. Hey kagome help me flip him over"

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"

"flip him over. Its not hard"

"that's not something u do to a dead body out of all the people u should know that"

"I just want to see how he died"

"died what do u mean?"

"his wounds. i want to look at his wounds"

"oh"

"well kagome are u going to help me or not"

"IM NOT TOUCHING HIM!"

Inuyasha flip hojo over on to his back and to reveal a big slash on his chest going from his top left shoulder down to his right hip.

Kagome and inuyasha both gasped

"Look kagome his throat is slit to"

"ewww"

"what?"

"look at all the blood its everywhere"

"yeah looks like someone had a lot of fun around here"

"no shit..blood fest"

inuyasha smirks

"kagome do u hear something?"

"yeah its the police someone must of called them we got to get out of here or they will think that we killed him"

"ok i'll take u home"

* * *

well thats the end of the 2nd chapter hoped u liked it please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey how you guys liking it so far? Hope it's really good this is my FIRST FANFICTION! MY FIRST. For all of you who yelled at me before. I got a new beta: sesshomarusdemoness, so there! Lol jokes but I did get one so hopefully it'll turn out a little better. And by the way part of it is msn speak on purpose k?

After school Kagome walked home and when she arrived no one was there. So Kagome then ventured into the kitchen and got something to eat. She opened the fridge and looked around. Finally deciding on a cookie, she went upstairs and turned on her computer. She waited for it to load and then she signed onto MSN. She looked at her online contacts and saw that her friends Koga, Sango, and Miroku were online. The first person to talk to her was Sango.

Sango was her best friend. It had been that way since they were kids and probably would always stay that way. She clicked on Sango's icon.

Sango: hey Kagome! Did u hear about the murder yesterday? I don't know who the victim was though; they didn't say it on the news.

Kagome: Hear about it? I was there! After the serial killer left I heard a scream and I ran in that direction and I saw Hojo lying there dead!

Sango: It was Hojo!"

Kagome: yeah

Sango: Well at least you won't have to deal with him bugging you now...

Kagome: Sango! That's not really thing nice to say even if he were still alive!

Sango: Its true didn't u used to say that he used to bug the hell out of you?

Kagome: yeah, point? It still doesn't make it right.

Kagome heard a chime and then a pop up with Miroku's screen name came up in the corner. Miroku was a pervert if she ever did see one. He had a thing for Sango and was too shy to tell her. Funny part was: it was mutual between them. She wondered when they would just admit it to each other. She sighed softly and clicked on the flashing icon that was Miroku.

Miroku: Hey Kagome

Kagome: Hey Miroku

Miroku: What u doing?"

Kagome: ohh just talking to Sango

Miroku: oh. Yeah Sango is really freaked about the murder yesterday Kagome

Kagome: I know

Yet another popup appeared in the corner of the screen. This time it was Koga. That guy had been calling her 'His woman' for years and wouldn't get the hint that she didn't like him that way. Kagome clicked on Koga's conversation.

Koga: Hey Kagome want to go out on a date with me this weekend?

Kagome: uhhh. No not really srry Koga.

Koga: What! Y not?

Kagome: because I'm busy

Koga: With what?

He was determined. She would give him that, but this was getting ridiculous!

Kagome: Me and Sango are hanging out...

Koga: oh ok...

She looked down and saw Miroku's screen name flashing.

Miroku: well I g2g c ya!

Kagome: bye Miroku

Miroku appears to be offline and may not reply.

Sango: I g2g

Kagome: Ditcher! Jokes. Bye Sango.

Sango: lol. Bye

Sango appears to be offline and may not reply.

Koga: hey kagome I got a new web cam mind if I try it out"

Kagome: sure I don't care"

Sighing, Kagome saw Kouga was inviting her to start web cam. She accepted it.

Koga: can u see me?"

Kagome: yeah it's a little blurry though

Koga played around with his web cam, yet it still remained blurry.

Koga: is it clear?

Kagome: Nope. Lol

Koga: ah well I can't fix it

Kagome: try to fix it again

Koga: ok

Kagome saw Koga quickly look to the door way into the hallway

Kagome: what's wrong?

Koga: thought I heard something but it was just probably kids playing outside. I'll try to fix it again. Gimmie a sec.

While Koga was trying to fix the web cam kagome was looking at the web cam window when then she saw a silver thin line slice right threw Koga's neck then blood filled the lens on the web cam

Kagome: what the...? Koga r u alright? What was that...Koga...Koga...KOGA?

Kagome quickly ran out of her house and ran as fast as she could to Koga's house, which was 5 blocks from her house, and ran into his house frantically.

"Koga!" she screamed fearful of her friend's life.

Kagome walked in the kitchen and then the living room no one was there. She then walked in the bed room and screamed at what she saw. There lay Koga's headless body lying on the floor with his head not to far from his bed. She started to cry with all her might. Through her blurry eyed vision, she saw Koga's body with a big slash across his chest just like the other murders. Poor Koga had been the next victim.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Koga how can u die!" she sobbed." You were strong you've should of been able to defeat him"

She stepped around the body while sobbing. She couldn't see because her vision was blurry with all the tears in her eyes.

Kagome barley heard a voice coming from inside the room.

"Why are you crying kagome?" an eerie voice said "You didn't like him anyways."

Well that's the end of chapter 3 hoped u liked it. Sorry y if there are any spelling errors in it. I'm kind of running out of ideas so maybe u guys can help me out a little bit. I might use them or it might make me think o something else and change it around a little bit. Hope fully more ppl will be reading this by then though. R&R please NO FLAMING!

Btw thanks to my beta: sesshomarusdemoness, who was about ready to kill me when she saw how many mistakes I made. So a big thanks you to her!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey yes sesshomarusdemoness did not kill me lol (I kinda guess its good thing I live far away) lmfao well on with the story.

* * *

"W...w...what the hell was that...whose there?" Kagomes hair on the back of her neck was already standing up on end but now the hairs were standing on end.

"Now why should I tell you who I am... that would ruin the fun." the sadistic voice said

Kagome was now on her knees beside Koga's bed whipping away her tears and looking around for where the person could be hiding. She glanced under the bed…. no one there, she tried to look behind the door without moving but the door was open too much.

"Why did you kill them?"

"Why did I kill them?...for the sheer joy of it"

"Well I don't know how you can live with your self"

"People die every day what's a one more going to hurt and if you think about it I'm doing you a favor u never did like Hojo or Koga. You're always chasing after that damn dog Inu-Yasha!

Kagome looks at the closet and nods her head then she lunges for the closet doors and opens them she looks inside then before kagome could tell what happened she felt a steel bar across her neck.

"You should've of done that kagome I don't want to kill you right now. I was saving you for last after I killed all of your friends"

"I will stop you from killing anyone else"

"Really... you really think u can stop me"

"Yeah me, inuyasha, sango and miroku we will all stop you"

" so how can you stop me if all I do is pull on this steel bar that I found in the closet towards me and it will choke u" he starts to pull on the bar and starts to choke kagome

"You… you bastard"

Kagome passed out from lack of oxygen and the serial killer released his grip as he dropped the bar beside him and let Kagome fall to the ground on her back

"Now how can I have some fun with you?" he said out loud as he eyed her unconscious figure.

"Koga!... Are you here!... It's me Ayame"

The serial killer ran out of the room and jumped out the first floor window. He smirked as he looked back upon the scene and leapt into his car. He sped out of Koga's driveway and onto the highway, laughing like the maniac he was.

Ayame walked in the door and found the house empty. She checked the kitchen and no one is there.

"Where is he?" she asked herself. Ayame walked in the living room and no one was there either. She was growing frustrated and went up to Koga's room thinking he was asleep. She looked in the room and saw blood on the wall. She started to panic as she ran to the room and saw Koga's headless body dead on the floor. Se glanced over and saw a person wearing all black and at Koga's feet laid Kagome unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4 please R&R. NO FLAMES! Edited by sesshomarusdemoness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for the really late update just I was really busy. Y don't u guys review man a whole bunch of u guys read this the first week its been out and u guys don't review and for the pple that like this and review tell ur friends about this. lmfao well enough with me talking here's the 5th chapter.

Chapter 5

Ayame ran to the kitchen phone and dialed 9-1-1 then she ran to Kagomes side. "Kagome wake up…..wake up kagome….."

"….." Kagome started to open her eyes everything was a blur she wiped her eyes and saw Ayame sitting next to her "w…w…wut happened?"

"I don't know I came here and I saw koga dead on the floor and you lying right next to him so I called the police they should be here soon"

"Oh ok"

"So what happened anyways?"

Kagome told Ayame everything the police showed up in half an hour later. After Kagome and Ayame told the cops what happened they were allowed to go home. Ayame and Kagome left from Koga's house. Ayame walked kagome home then started walking home herself

_Knock knock_

"Kagome are you asleep?"

"ZZZZ"

"Kagome wake up"

"…"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped about 3 feet in the air and rolled off the bed on the other side in shock. When she came to her sences she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Whoa kagome you don't have to yell at me, its me inuyahsa"

"Well you don't come in and start screaming"

"Sorry….. Hey I was wondering if you want to come to a theme park with us?"

"Who's going?"

"Um me, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Kikyo"

"Ok I'll come, I'll meet you at your house OK?"

"Ok"

Well that's the end of that chapter REVIEW or else. and NO FLAMES!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I hope u review well on with chapter 6

Kagome had a quick shower when she woke up. She washed herself and reached out for her towel and then wrapped it around her dripping body. She looked around for her clothes but realized she forgot to being them. She opened the door and poked her head out. Seeing the coast was clear she darted to her room and got dressed. She made her way to the kitchen and got a granola bar to eat then she walked out of the door as she walked to Inuyahsa's house. A couple of blocks down she saw Ayame.

"hey Ayame how are you?" said the red head as she ran up to meet Kagome.

"I'm fine…..what are you doing?"

"going to meet the others because we are going to a theme park you?"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Oh! Do you want to come because I can ask the others if they don't mind…im sure they wont care"

"Sure" smiled Kagome as they made their way down the street.

Kagome and Ayame were only a few houses from Inuyasha's house when Inuyahsa saw her"

"Kagome!"

Kagome and Ayame started to run to Inuyasha's they saw that everyone was there waiting for Kagome.

"Hi everyone…..is it alright if Ayame comes with us?"

Miroku-"uhhhhh.. I don't know if we have enough room in the van"

Kagome-"oh"

Inuyasha-"well shall we get going?"

They all pilled in to the car while Ayame stood outside watching everyone pill in side the van and revealed that they have room for one more person.

Sango-"hey Ayame u can come we have room for one more…but do we have enough money for her to get in?"

Ayame-"don't worry I have a lot of money I was going to the mall and walk around but this is way better"

Sesshomaru-"Can we go now?"

Inuyasha-"yeah yeah hold ur horses"

Sesshomaru-"well you're not crowded because you're the one driving. You have no one right beside you"

Inuyasha-"Ayame get in come on I want to get there today"

Ayame got into the car and they start their one and a half hour drive to the theme park. While they were driving, they all learn the hard and very loud way how Inuyasha wants to get his tetseiga (I think that's u spell it) that is beside him and kill all of the crappy drivers with the wind scar. After about 11/2 of driving they get there.

Kagome- "Ahhhh it feels so good to stretch my legs"

Ayame- "Now I just have to remember how to move my legs again."

Sango-"I agree with that."

Miroku-"Yeah it's good to stretch"

Sango-"PERVERT!" she screeched as she felt Miroku's hand caress her bottom. " I ALWAYS SAY TO U KEEP UR HANDS OFF THERE!"

SLAP!

Miroku-"I didn't mean to I was just stretching that's all"

Sango-"Yeah your hand muscles on MY ASS!"

Kagome-"Can we not fight today please"

Sango-"Kagome is right we shouldn't fight today"

Miroku-"So does that mean you wont care" he said with a hopeful smile.

Sango-"Don't push it"

Miroku-"ok, ok"

They all got in line inuyasha followed Kikyo like a lost puppy which made kagome really pissed off. Can't the guy use his own brain?After about 20 minutes they all got through the gates they all went on a roller coaster.

Inuyasha-"HAHAHAHAHA….you should've seen Sesshomaru's face during that roller coaster…HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sesshomaru-"Shut up before I put u out of you're misery" he said while looking slightly green.

They walked around for a little while and went past a water ride then SPLASH! Every one got soaked except for sesshomaru who jumped back as soon as he heard it. Sesshomaru looked at everyone else soaked and smirked.

Inuyasha-"That was NOT funny!"

Sesshomaru-"Oh but it was funny on the rollercoaster"

Inuyasha-"don't make me shove my sword where the sun don't shine."

Some one-"HAHAHAHA... look at them, fighting as usual they can never get along"

Inuyasha-"Th…that voice... I know that voice its Naraku!

Naraku-"very well done, Inuyasha you can hear"

Inuyasha-"Shut up! Were you the one who did the killing?"

Naraku-"Why would I do something like that?"

Inuyasha-"So you did kill those people"

Naraku-"Even if I did kill those people I wouldn't tell you"

Inuyasha-"Well you will die here"

Well that's the end of the 6th chapter review and NO FLAMES!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha jumps up at naraku and swings his tetsiga.

Inuyasha-"WIND SCAR!"

Naraku dodges it and tries to it inuyasha with his arm but inuyasha jumps out of the way and naraku almost hits sesshomaru

Sesshomaru-"that will be the last mistake u make of ur life"

Sesshomaru jumps up at him with his poison claw but naraku sends him flying back down to earth almost into a big crowd of people now people are running out of the theme park. Sesshomaru lunges after naraku and strikes with his sword attacking the barrier. Naraku hits sesshomaru and sends him flying like a bullet into a steel rollercoaster.

Sango, miroku, kikyo, inuyasha & kagome-"sesshomaru!"

Kagome runs over to sesshomaru and he isn't moving and bleeding very badly. In the mean time sango looks over to her right and sees……

Sango-"……..k…kohaku"

Naraku-"yes kohaku kill sango and the others"

Kohaku nods and starts to run at sango he attacks with his weapon sango reaches for her hirikos but realizes its not there. She jumps out of the way but gets cut on the arm by it on its return

Kagome-"sango are you all right?"

Sango-"yeah im fine just a small cut that's all…I've had worse"

yeah i know its short but i cant think of anymore and i dont really want to keep u guys waiting i know how it feels believe me well g2g NO FLAMES


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yeah yeah I know. But my computer doesn't have Microsoft word only word processor and this website won't convert it for some strange reason, And I've been busy lol. i dont really have a beta to edit it anymore so it aint going to be as good as it was so bare with it ok thxs. Oh yeah I completely forgot I DONT OWN INUYASHA NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL!! Well own with the story.

Kagome ran to Sango to help her with her wound. Right when kagome gets to sango Inuyasha attacks Naraku with his sword and leaves a big cut on his stomach. Inuyasha lands and sees Sesshomaru getting out of the pile of the steel rollercoaster. He walks beside Inuyasha and looks at him then looks at Naraku with hate in his eyes.

"Hmmm both brothers working together never thought I would see the day." Says Naraku with a smirk

"Shut the hell up you bastard!!!" shouts Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumps at Naraku at the same time. Then a black cloud starts got form around Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go straight into the dark cloud looking for Naraku. At the corner of Inuyasha's eye he sees something move, he turns around in time to see a fist come at his face and hit him right in the jaw sending him fly out of the dark cloud and bounces on the ground.

Kagome starts to run to the side of Inuyasha to see if he is allrigth. "Inuyasha!!!"

Sesshomaru comes out of the other side of the dark cloud and lands on the ground. He looks over at Inuyasha lying on the ground motion less. Miroku takes a couple of steps in front of Sesshomaru. "I'll get this cloud out of the way…..WIND TUNNEL!!!!" the cloud starts being sucked into his wind tunnel. After a few seconds the cloud is almost gone but then poisonous insects start to be visible in the cloud.

"MIROKU STOP!!!!!"

Miroku stops the wind tunnel and looks over toward Sango standing there holding her arm. The cloud slowly starts to vanish and Naraku is no where to be found.

Inuyasha starts to get up looking up at the sky scanning for any sight of Naraku. "DAMNIT!!!...The bastard got away!" he says as he's walking beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks toward the sky "next time he won't get away"

Yeah srry for the very late update hope u can 4give me lol well I'll try to write the next chapter A.S.A.P. for both stories


End file.
